


Worship

by ro_blaze



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THEY ARE FLIRTING UGH, they are MARRIED and they are having SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: Somehow, he always manages to make her feel like a Goddess.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> we are officially on the Zelgan train 
> 
> may the Goddesses help us
> 
> (this is almost unedited. i'm tired. pls tell me if you notice any typos!)

When Zelda finished tucking the children to bed and returned to the royal quarters, it was to find the bedchamber empty. That came as no surprise to her—for all his numerous flaws, her husband was as hard-working as they came and tended to stay in his study until late in the evening. There was, however, a small rose placed on top of the pillow on her side of the bed, as well a neatly folded fluffy bathrobe. When she lifted her head, she saw the bathing chamber’s door was cracked open, soft light spilling on the floor of the otherwise gloomy bedchamber. 

“Very tricky, husband,” she said to no one in particular, running her fingers lightly over the smooth flower petals. 

Still, appreciation where appreciation was due. Zelda slung the folded robe over her elbow and brought the rose to her face, smiling at the delicate scent of it, then made her way to the bathing chamber. A bath was already prepared for her, the water steaming hot and filling the space with the aroma of her favorite bathing salts. With a small laugh, Zelda stripped out of her daily attire and put it away in the laundry hamper, then spent a dozen or so minutes pinning her hair up as to not get it wet. Judging by the rather elaborate setup, her King had something in mind for her tonight and she was rather excited as to what he’d prepared.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t make him wait, she decided as she slipped into the hot water and grabbed a bottle of her favorite bathing oil. Patience was a virtue, was it not?

It was about half an hour later that Zelda came out of the bathing chamber, snugly wrapped in her robe and with steam rising from her damp skin, her hands fiddling with pins she used to hold her hair up. The sight of her husband reclining on their bed with a handful of papers, while no more surprising than anything so far in the evening, was nevertheless extremely pleasant, and she allowed herself a playful grin. 

“Husband,” she greeted softly, lowering herself to sit on his side of the bed. “Are those reports so interesting that you’ve brought them to bed?”

“Simply a manner of entertaining myself while I waited for you.” Ganondorf sat up and stowed his papers into his bedside table, then turned to face her. Warm fingers came to caress her cheek. “Enjoyed your bath, I hope?”

“Very much so.” Zelda smiled and leaned into the comfort of his palm, taking in the sight of him. He was bare to her viewing pleasure safe for a pair of loose sleep pants, his long hair tied loosely at his nape. “It was a pleasant surprise, if I may say so.”

“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself.” His hand moved from her cheek, gently caressing the side of her neck, then skipped down to tug at the sash around her waist. “Shall I continue with what I’ve planned for you tonight?”

“Ah! So you did plan this.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes in that manner of his that managed to somehow both exasperate and arouse her, then leaned over and covered her mouth with his. Zelda immediately looped her arms around his neck and sighed softly, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. She tasted spiced wine on his lips, but his tongue pushed into her mouth and heat fogged her mind, rendering any further pondering futile. 

“Of course I did, woman.” His mouth ran down her jaw and Zelda had to bite back a sigh when the sharp tips of his fangs grazed over her neck. “Will you let me continue or should I find something to silence you with first?”

His words made her shiver, heat trickling down her spine and settling at the pit of her stomach. Zelda smiled coyly and dropped her arms from his shoulders, sitting up on her knees.

“My apologies, Sire,” she purred out softly, lightly resting her hands on her lap as she moved to arrange herself to look as submissive as she could. “By all means, return to what you’ve planned. I cannot put into words how excited I am.”

Golden eyes flashed at her, annoyance mixing with amusement. Ganondorf clicked his tongue and lightly tapped her lips with two fingers, coaxing her mouth to open. His thumb ran over her bottom lip, tracing the supple flesh, his dark gaze running over her figure.

“Had you been any other person, I would have taken care of that pesky tongue of yours years ago,” he whispered. His free hand returned to her waist, pulling the sash free and allowing the robe to open. “Fortunately for you, princess, I simply find you way too entertaining. It'd be a loss of so much genius, wouldn't it?”

Zelda couldn’t contain a peal of laughter at his words. Even after more than five years of being married, he rarely called her by her rightful title outside of official events. (And even then, he would sometimes slip up and say Princess instead of Queen. It was highly entertaining afterward, even if it almost drove her insane.) 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason you keep me and my tongue around?” she asked, leaning back and helping him pull the robe from her shoulders. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ganondorf gave her a fanged smile. “Enough games now, princess. Lie down and let your King make you feel good, would you?”

The option to defy him, while highly entertaining, paled in comparison to the pleasure she knew she would experience in his skilled hands. Zelda nodded and gave him a soft peck on the lips, then let the robe slip from her wrists. Once freed from the soft fabric, she laid her body down on their bed and beckoned him to come over. And come over he did.

Goddesses, what gave him the right to look at her like that? Zelda pressed her thighs together and bit her lip, squirming against the sheets. Ganondorf had the hungry eyes of a predator, running down her body—the curve of her heavy breasts, the slight roundness of her stomach, left over from her last pregnancy, and all the way down to the apex of her thighs. Warm hands settled on her shoulders, pushing her now loose hair away and slowly trailing over her shape, nearly making her whimper. His thumbs swiped over her nipples, enough to drag a sigh from her mouth. His palms ran further down, gently caressing her belly before making their way to her thighs, strong fingers slipping between and gently pushing her legs apart. Zelda let out a soft mewl.

“Relax.” Ganondorf gave her an amused smile and lightly rubbed her hip. “You know I won’t hurt you. Too much, that is.”

“I beg to differ. Will I be able to walk tomorrow?”

“Probably not.” His lips pressed to the top of her head in a rather affectionate manner that was exceedingly rare outside the confines of their quarters but surprisingly common inside of them. “But you trust me.”

A smile pulled on the corner of her mouth.

“More than anyone in this world.” Zelda let out a soft sigh and stretched her hands out, grabbing a fistful of bedsheets in each. “I love you.” 

The kiss he gave her, although just as heated and toe-curling as the ones before, was soft and gentle. His forehead pressed against hers, his breath warm against her cheek.

“I love you too.” Ganondorf sat up and gave her a look, the heat in his gaze returning tenfold. “And I plan to show you just how much.”

“Be my guest.”

In all honesty, she expected him to kiss her again. Tease her maybe, or go to her core without giving her a second to prepare. What Zelda didn’t expect was for him to lift her right leg and gently place a kiss to the sole of her foot. Then her ankle. Then three up her calf, one to the back of her knee, one wet trail of open-mouthed kisses up her thigh. He wasn’t even halfway there and she was already panting, her legs twitching.

“Ganondorf,” Zelda whined softly, tilting her to the side so she wouldn’t be forced to watch him. “Gan, please, touch me.”

“But I’m touching you, Zelda.” Sharp fangs scored down her thigh, making her cry out softly. “Be patient now. All is going to come in time.”

“Gan, please.” It was rare for her to get needy this early, but his touch drove her insane.

Ganondorf lifted his head and leveled her with a look. His eyes were dark with lust, his mouth pressed in a thin line. Without looking away from her face, he lifted her lower body and smacked the back of her thighs. Zelda threw her head back and cried out, her legs falling back down on the bed. 

“Good girl.” His fingers ran over the inside of her thigh, just barely ghosting over the spot he’d slapped. “Be patient, my princess. Remember, I’m going to make you feel good. How can I make you feel good when you refuse to let me worship you?”

“W-worship?” Her voice wavered. “What do you mean, worshi— ”

“Exactly what you think it means, silly woman.” Ganondorf lifted her left leg and repeated the process, pressing gentle kisses against her skin. “Are you not a Goddess in mortal form?”

Zelda was rendered speechless by his words, her face flushed red. His mouth continued its slow descent up her leg, running over her calf, her knee and to her thigh. His beard brought a rather pleasurable contrast against the softness of his lips, tickling her thighs so lightly. When at long last he reached her core, he gave her damp folds a gentle lick and lifted his head.

“Ganondorf.” Her thighs pressed together, his warm hand trapped between them. “Please...”

“Patience, my love.” Oh, he was definitely having fun with this, the prick. “Turn around now. I haven’t finished.”

Zelda pouted and whined softly, but did as she was told, turning around so she laid on her stomach, her face cushioned in one of their many pillows. There was a ruffle of fabric, then warm fingers wrapped around her left wrist and lifted her hand to an equally warm mouth. Soft kisses pressed to the pad of each finger, her palm, the inside of her wrist, then up her elbow and all the way to her shoulder, where a soft bite was left to mark his progress. Satisfied, Ganondorf moved to her other side, picking her right hand and repeating the process, paying special attention to the Triforce emblazoned on the back of her hand.

Once he was done with her arms, her king moved to her back, brushing her long hair out of the way and placing a soft kiss to her nape. His mouth trailed down, leaving a trail of kisses over her spine and shoulder blades and sides, lightly running over the small of her back before his hands cupped and gently kneaded her rear. 

“Gan…” Zelda buried her face into the soft pillow, hugging it to her chest with her now free hands. “P-please… I can’t...”

“Patience, Zelda, patience.” 

His fingers parted her cheeks gently, running over her sensitive skin between them. His lips soon replaced them, stopping only for a moment to tease the thigh ring of flesh that marked her rear entrance before continuing their path. Ganondorf kissed all over her behind, leaving bite marks and faint scratches to mark his territory. When he was done with that part of her body, she was positively dripping. Having him so close yet so far away from her core nearly drove her insane with need, tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

“See, Zelda, it wasn’t that hard, was it?” His lips brushed against her cheek, kissing the tears away. “Only a little while longer, my love.”

Without waiting for her to react, Ganondorf easily turned her back around and pulled her mouth into his. Zelda sighed softly and lifted her hands to gently run through his hair, throwing the useless hair tie out of the way so she could freely card her fingers through his fiery mane. He laughed against her lips and gently pulled away to nip and bite at her jaw, then moved his mouth to trace the shell of her ear.

“Having fun, dear wife?” he whispered, voice heady. Her mouth opened to answer, but the only thing that came out was a soft squeak as his fingers brushed her folds and stroked her slit, smearing her wetness over his hand. “Mhm, I see.”

“You are horrible,” Zelda whined softly, then kissed him again. He tasted like sweat and lust, the smell of spice and smoke filling her senses. His fingers ran up and down the length of her slit, teasing around the hood of her clit but never touching it. “Please...”

“Demanding now, are we?” Fangs lightly teased the spot just under her ear, prickling her skin enough to sting before soothing it with his tongue. “I can always just stop and leave you to suffer. We both know those little fingers of yours are nothing.”

Zelda hated it when she was wrong, but she hated it twice as much when Ganondorf was right. He gave her an evil grin and licked her cheek, bringing a playful whine from the back of her throat, then moved down to bite and suck at her neck. His mouth left a bouquet of purple bruises on her soft skin, decorating her throat like a necklace. The last bite was hard enough to draw blood, red trickling over her creamy shoulder. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed against her skin as he admired his handiwork, his mouth red with her blood, his golden eyes blazing with hunger. “My little Goddess.”

The possessiveness in his voice made her shiver with need. Her Demon King was such a cruel creature, for when he saw the reaction his abuse had on her he bit her again. By the time he was done, her shoulders were painted purple and red and she was crying in desperation, her thighs squeezing his hand, her nails biting into his shoulders hard enough to break the skin. The smell of blood hung heavy around them, violent and intoxicating. 

“My, my...” Ganondorf ran his tongue over one of the marks, her flesh already knitting back together. “You are going to give our ministers quite the fright tomorrow, my dear. You look as if you were mauled by a wild beast.”

“As a matter of fact, I was.” Zelda laughed softly and tugged him for a kiss, her fingers lightly cupping his cheeks. Although the taste of blood clung heavy to the back of her mouth, the kiss was soft and light. “Although I won’t say a wild beast exactly. Now, you see, this beast is mine and I treat him very well.”

“That you do, my love.” He kissed her cheek and nipped her ear gently. When he pulled away, he was smiling—a smile, not a smirk, which was fairly rare on him and oh, so beautiful. “That you do.”

His hands moved lightly over her body, running over her sides and up to gently cup her breasts. Zelda sighed softly and tipped her head back, shivering when he kneaded her sensitive mounds. Ganondorf had made it no secret he adored every part of her body, but he seemed to pay special attention to her chest, especially while she was pregnant. And while (as far as she was aware, of course) she wasn’t pregnant at the moment, she also knew her husband well.

His lips moved down from where he’d been nipping on her collarbone, his hot tongue running over her skin before he gently tugged her nipple in his mouth. Zelda sighed softly and tangled her fingers into his hair as he groaned against her, warm milk spilling into his mouth. She’d been extremely mortified the first time that’d happened, but Ganondorf had wasted no time to show her just how much he enjoyed the signs of her motherhood. Now, she welcomed his hunger eagerly. His fangs scraped and teased the sensitive peaks, almost making it hurt, but Zelda clung to him still, burying her face into his hair to hide her sounds.

“I love how loud you get, my love,” Ganondorf whispered, his breath hot against her skin. His fingers pinched and tugged on her nipples, causing more milk to trickle out and drip on her soft stomach. “Moan my name.”

“G-gan,” she whined softly, her voice wavering. “Gan, please. I need you.”

The smirk he gave her was easily the most infuriating in the world, but it made her inner walls clench on the empty air still. Goddesses, she wanted him so much. His mouth pulled her from her reverie, his lips gently running over the roundness of her stomach where their last child had resided not even five months ago. He was always gentle when he touched her there, mindful of her self-consciousness with the stretch marks.

“You want another one, don’t you?” Zelda asked softly, lifting herself on her elbows.

Ganondorf laughed and kissed her stomach once more before moving further down, lightly nipping on her hip bone.

“Saying no would be a lie,” he said with a shrug. His hand ran over her belly gently. “I love all the children you’ve given me. But we did talk about a big family when we first married, didn’t we?”

“I’m starting to think you like me more when I’m pregnant,” Zelda told him with a soft pout.

He lifted one eyebrow at her and moved to gently bite her thigh. She mewled and lifted her hips against him, more than eager to have him finally touch her where she needed him the most.

“I can’t deny there are some perks to it.” His mouth pulled into a predatory grin. “And I especially love how needy you get. You can’t get enough of the cock that bred you, can you?”

“You are horrible.” He was so close to her, so close… “Why are you always so crude?”

“Because you like it.” At long last, Ganondorf settled between her legs and lifted her thighs over his shoulders. “You like when I call you my pretty little slut, don’t you, princess?”

Whatever answer Zelda could have come up with died even before she could fully open her mouth when he pressed the flat of his tongue against her opening and licked her roughly. A soft moan slipped from her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut, bucking her hips up against his face. It only took her a couple of firm licks to come, her juices flooding his mouth, a cry of his name tearing from her lungs.

Had it been another time, she would have been embarrassed by how quickly she came, but frankly, Zelda was too busy riding her orgasm to care.

Goddesses bless him, Ganondorf didn’t stop his assault, slipping his tongue into her opening and lapping at her. He made a mess of her, but his continued caress only served to extend her high, pushing her seamlessly into another one. Before she knew it, he had two—no, three fingers inside of her, massaging her inner walls, stretching her, pushing at the limits of her body. His tongue kept rubbing against her clit, firm and unyielding. Soon, the combined ministrations of his mouth and hand brought her into yet another peak. Zelda sobbed and trashed, but the hands on her hips kept her from escaping as he had his full of her cunt, drinking in her sweetness.

When, at last, Ganondorf was merciful enough to free her from the vice-like grip of his arms, Zelda nearly cried out again. His face had morphed into the one of a beast—his golden eyes glowing with predatory hunger, his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs in a violent snarl, his beard soaked with her juices. There was the sound of fabric being ripped apart and then something heavy and almost burning pressed between her thighs, rubbing against her weeping core.

“My love,” Zelda gasped out, reaching out towards him with grabby hands. Her fingers managed to grip the ends of his hair and pull him towards her. “My love, come to me… I need you, I need you inside of me…”

Ganondorf growled like a wild animal and pressed himself further against her heat. He didn’t need to be told twice—expert fingers moved down between their bodies, swiftly guiding his throbbing member into her heat. When he filled her, sliding all of his generous length inside of her in one fell swoop, Zelda let out a high-pitched wail and clamped her legs around his waist.

“Oh… oh, sweet Hylia, yes, yes...” Tears clouded her vision. Her hands shaking, Zelda brought them to his face and dragged him in for a kiss, moaning in his mouth. “Move, my love… please...”

“How needy.” Ganondorf leaned back and sat on his haunches, pushing her legs even further apart and smirking when the change in angle caused her to cry out again. “You always get like this when I have something stuck up your cunt. Should I get something to keep your cunny stuffed every day, Zelda? Would you like that?”

Her attempt to answer fell when he rolled his hips into hers. Zelda cried out softly and shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak. No matter how much she tried to move, Ganondorf held her firm and used her squirming to ease his path in and out of her body.

“Look at your face… Fuck, you’re getting even wetter, aren’t you? You like it.” His thumb came to rub her clit, adding even more sensation to every firm thrust. “I can even see it, the gracious and beloved Queen Zelda of Hyrule running her daily business with that tight cunt of hers stuffed to the brim with my magic…”

“G-gan, please… Please just move...”

That horrible, infuriating man! His thrusts grew even slower, but at least they were deep and throughout, filling her to the brim and then pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. With every roll of his hips, her stomach would bulge so slightly, showing just how much bigger than her he was. The persistent rubbing of her clit caused her already sensitive body to contract around him. At least it seemed to affect him as well—Ganondorf was grunting and growling quietly more than he would usually, his nails biting into her hips and leaving halfmoon shaped markings on her skin.

“I’m going to come again,” Zelda whispered, lifting up her hips as much as his tight grip allowed her to and whimpering softly when it caused him to hit so many sensitive places inside of her. “My love… I …. I’m going to—”

Ganondorf let out another animal-like grown and leaned over to kiss her, silencing her cry with his mouth. Her body convulsed, electricity running through her as her orgasm ran its course. Her Triforce lit up to life, beautiful and brilliant in its light. Ganondorf pulled from her mouth and Zelda barely had the chance to wrap her arms around his neck when he bit her shoulder with a vicious growl. His body stilled against her, the hand still on her hip digging so hard into her flesh it would surely leave her bruised. He panted heavily as he emptied himself inside of her, his burning hot seed searing her womb. All Zelda could do was cling desperately to his body and whimper, struggling to catch her breath.

He didn’t pull away even after he stopped pumping into her, his hand gently smoothing over the small of her back, his lips pressing to her bloodied shoulder. Warm arms shifted her body, lifting her up so she sat straddling his hips, his member still buried as deep inside of her as possible, her stomach slightly bloated from the sheer size of his load. Her mind was still hazy with fog when he brought her in for a gentle kiss, but Zelda purred softly and kissed back nonetheless, sighing her love’s name against his lips.

“That’s my Zelda,” Ganondorf praised her, lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. His warmth helped her body relax and she all but melted against him, causing him to laugh. “You holding up good, princess?”

“Mhm...” Zelda rested her head against the smooth expanse of his chest, smiling when she heard the steady beat of his heart against her ear. “Very good. I have my personal space heater...”

“You do that, princess. You do.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, his beard tickling her skin lightly. “I suggest you rest well, dear wife, because I’m not done with you yet.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She laughed softly and lightly placed a kiss to his chest, right where his scar was. “You did make me feel very good, that much I give you. Like… like a Goddess.”

She didn’t need to look at him to know he was grinning.

“I knew you’d like it,” he whispered, his voice falling into a seductive purr. “But hush now and rest. You’d need all your strength for what I’ve prepared for you.”

“Can’t wait, my love. Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell at me on my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/) or on my twitter, [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva). stay safe~


End file.
